paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyria
|unlock = 29 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $652,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 220 |rpm = 0.067 |damage = 36 |accuracy = 56 |stability = 64 |concealment = 26 |threat = 0 |reload_min = 2.6 |reload_max = 3.7 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Valkyria is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added along with the release of the Sokol Character Pack DLC. Overview The Valkyria is Sokol's personal rifle and is the first weapon that comes pre-suppressed (which cannot be removed with mods). Stat wise, the Valkyria has very good handling and a high rate of fire, alongside a high base damage for a suppressed weapon. This can be increased even more with Silent Killer and The Professional, resulting in a rifle that can easily take care of any enemy. It also comes with a good reserve ammo supply and fast reload speed. However the problem with the Valkyria is its very limited mod supply, meaning that while the stats are very good, the weapon cannot be tweaked to perform better in specific situations. The Valkyria's suppressor and high concealment (which can be increased via the barrel modification) make it a very good choice for stealth missions. Even more so, the weapon can be very efficient at killing even if stealth fails, as the barrel does not impact its high base stats much. Summary Pros: * Extremely low visual recoil * A high capacity ammo pool * Integrally suppressed * Exceptionally concealable * Second highest rate of fire amongst all of the assault rifles Cons: * Small modification pool * Zero threat * Integral suppressor prohibits the use of barrel extensions * Can only increase Accuracy with Single Fire or The Professional * Lower than average magazine capacity, further highlighted by the high rate of fire * Poor accuracy * Unable to reach the 40 damage breakpoint without Silent Killer Tips *Due to the weapon being integrally suppressed, Silent Killer is a valuable skill to have (and Ace). **It also has the benefit of being somewhat concealable even if the player goes hog wild with its (rather small) modification pool, making it a good choice for stealth. *The Valkyria is an excellent candidate for use with the basic versions of Sneaky Bastard and Low Blow when combined with a Two Piece Suit, 30 Concealment secondary and melee due to its low Detection risk potential. Using the High-Concealment build (see below), the Valkyria is Concealable enough to make full use of the basic version of both skills when running for a SB-LB Dodge build. *Due to it's small ammo capacity, if planning on going loud, Mag Plus will help to combat the 20 round capacity by increasing the capacity to 25 or 35 if the skill is aced. Builds The Valkyria is built around Concealment, meaning the most efficient build to have is a High-Concealment one. *Prototype Barrel ( , ) *Auto fire ( , , ) *Compact Laser Module The above build confers a Concealment total of , which is more than enough to reach minimum detection risk. Although the accuracy may be poor, due to it's high fire rate it is meant to be used at close range, so the accuracy doesn't hamper the weapon too much. If one doesn't want the bonus stability, they may omit the auto-fire mod. A low-visible optic such as the Speculator Sight is still an acceptable option over the standard iron sights. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Valkyria-Wave-Snake.png| Valkyria-Smygvarg.png| Trivia * The Valkyria is based on the AS Val, despite the weapon bearing little relevance to the Nordic mythical figure of the same name. It can be mocked up to resemble a VSS Vintorez by equipping the Solid Stock modification and a sight, due to the in-game rate-of-fire matching that of the Val and the Vintorez's PSO scope being unavailable. ** The Valkyria's name is likely a wordplay on the AS Val's name: "'Val'kyria". * Apparently, there was originally supposed to be a separate attachment for the Valkyria called the Valkyria Scope Mount, which works the same way as any other scope mount in the game before being unanimously incorporated into the main weapon. It still has its own inventory icon in the game's files and will appear when the player mounts any given sight. * In-game the weapon is referred to as the Valkyria, however on the Golden Grin Casino Page the weapon is called the Valkyrie instead. This was possibly an oversight by Overkill. * The Valkyria with its Solid Stock is used by the Russian variant of the Cloaker encountered in the Boiling Point heist. Gallery 2015-06-26 00002.jpg|Preview of the unmodded Valkyria Valkyria as VSS Vintorez.jpg|Valkyria modded to look similar to the VSS Vintorez (Compact Laser Module, Milspec Scope, Solid Stock) Valkyria Rifle FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Valkyria Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Sokol Character Pack DLC